A mix up life
by Sakura Todd
Summary: An other story that Sakura is in of the Akatsuki. But there are two other people join the Akatsuki too.
1. Chapter 1

**An other story that Sakura is in of the Akatsuki. But other people join two of the Akatsuki too.**

**In this Chapter Sakura and Ino is 13**

**Neji is 14**

**Itachi is 16**

**Chapter 1**

**"Hey guys do you what to come over to my house?" ask Sakura. "Can I come over at 3:30?" Ask Ino**

**" Yeah. How about you guys ?" Sakura asked Neji and Itachi " Ok." Neji Said. " Not today" Said Itachi**

**" Oh. Ok maybe tommow." Sakura said with a smile. " Yeah Maybe" Itachi said with a small smile**

**2 Days later at Sakura's House**

**"Hey Sakura what is wrong?" Ino ask looking up from her book.**

**" I am just thinking" Said Sakura looking out her bedroom window.**

**" Are you thinking about Itachi?" Neji asked walking into Sakura's room. "Yeah. Neij you can sleep in my room to night. Mom and Dad said Ino and I can sleep in they room." Said Sakura. She looked out. There was a men standing on her roof. Sakura, Ino, and Neij Scream.**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you like the frist Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The men who scared Sakura, Ino, and Neji to death was Itachi. When Sakura saw who it was she let him in. Itachi told them that he just killed is clan but not his little brother who now hated him. Then a knock on the front door that made Itachi jump out of his chair and almost throw himself through the close window. Ino and Neji stop him.**

**Sakura open the door a little. There was a man standing there when he saw her**

**He asked, " Are you Haruno Sakura?" " Yes sir" " This is for you." He gave her a note and then left. Sakura walked in the room where Itachi, Ino, and Neji sittng and gave the note to Itachi. Who read it out loud.**

**" Dear Haruno Sakura,**

**I am very sad to be the one to tell you this your mother and father are dead. "**

**Itachi stop readed the note because Sakura ran out of the room in to her Mom's and Dad's room. Itachi, Ino, and Neji follow her .**

**" Sakura it go to be ok" Ino said sitting on the bed next to Sakura. " How? I have no Mom or Dad!" Sakura screamed. Itachi sat in front of Sakura and said " You, Ino and Neji can come with me but you can't cry no more." Sakura wiped off the tears and said ok so did Ino and Neji.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura and Ino is 17**

**Neji is 18**

**Itachi is 20**

**Chapter 3. The meeting.**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Kara and Kakashi training. Then Kara saw something in the trees near by. " Kara what's up?" Naruto ask when he saw Kara look at the trees. " Well.. Never mind it's nothing." Kara said. Then she saw it half-hour again but this time she saw it was a person. " Come out Who ever you are!" Kara yelled. " How rude" A blonde hair girl said jumping out of a tree. She was wear black shorts , a red T-shirt and a headband. " Who are you?" Sasuke ask. The girl smiled." My name is Ino" she said. "Is this really Ino?" Kakashi thought.**

**" What do you want?" Kara ask. " Hey I told you my name it will be nice if I knew who you are.' Ino said smiling. Before any one could say something they saw two other people standing on the tree behind Ino. One was a boy he was wear sunglasses, all black and headband he had black long hair . The other one was a girl with pink hair and wear a light pink shirt with a dark blue skirt. She had no headband that they could see. " Well are you go to till me?" Ino ask. " Ino you know who they are." Said the boy. " Neji . Sakura I..I did not see you there.!" Ino said not acting the same way. " We know" Said Sakura "Oh no! What is he up to? Sending these three here. Something big is going to happen!" Thought Kakashi**

**" How do you know us?" Sasuke ask. " You find out soon." Neji said " Sakura Ino lets go." Ino jump back in the tree what. " That went better then I thought it would." Sakura said when they stop nine miles from where they meet team 7.**

**Done with Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Mix up life 

**Sakura and Ino 12**

**Neji 13 **

**Itachi 22 **

Chapter 4

**With team 7**

" I have to do something. So we are done for today," said Kakashi "Kakashi who were those three kids?" Kara ask. Kakashi look what the ground think if he should tell he them." I feel like I know them." Said Sasuke." You do know them they are your bother friends." Kakashi said still looking at the ground. Naruto and Kara look at Sasuke he just stand there." My bother friends!" Kakashi look at Sasuke." Sasuke if you go after them they will hurt or more. They join the Akatsuki 6 years go. They same day your bother did." Kakashi walk way not look back." What you want to do?" Naruto ask Sasuke. Sasuke look at Naruto and said, "Let's go." " Hold on. You heard what Kakashi said they join the Akatsuki 6 years go. Who knows the level they are at or if they are from a powerful clan!" Kara yelled " I do not care. If they know something about my brother I have to know." "Foolish little brother." Sasuke look over at the trees there were Itachi, Ino, Neji, and Sakura.

This is real short. I have no clue what go on next sorry. But thank for the comments and I got someone to read it to check my spelling so if there some words spelled wrong sorry for that too.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and Ino 12 

**Neji 13 **

**Itachi 22 **

Chapter 5

" Before you get mad I am just here to make sure these three go to the Chunin exam." Itachi said to Sasuke. But Sasuke was two feet in front of him and gets ready too punchItachi. Before Sasuke could get to him somebody punch Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke look down it was Sakura on one knee. Sasuke kick her out of his way but she got his leg and throws him over her body. Naruto and Kara just look with mouth open. They could not do a thing. "Naruto that girl just..." "I saw it." " Can we go now?" Ino ask." Ok" Itachi said. " Sakura you had your fun." Neji said. Sakura got up. Then they what to town."She Strong and fast" Sasuke said to Naruto. "I did not see her even move. She is one of the people we need to look out for." Kara said seating next to Naruto. " I tell you not to mess with them." Kakashi Said behind them. " Are they taking the Chunin exam?" Kara. " Yes they are."

" Why does Sakura get to have fun with the cute one?" Ino ask when her and Neji where shop for food." That was not fun it was work Ino." Neji said like at an apple.

I know am write shoter part .


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Working on this story again. It has been driving me nuts for three years to write an ending. So hopfuly I can do that this time. There is one thing I'm changing is the ages.**

**Sakura and Ino is 17**

**Neji is 18**

**Itachi is 20**

**Chapter 6 **

**Sakura sat on the bed. It had been so long the last time she was in this house on this bed. It seems that when she left time stop in the house. "Sakura" Itachi said walking in the room. " Yes?" " Are you ok?" Sakura just nodded. " Ino and Neji went to go get food." Itachi said. " Are you going to leave us.. Me here?" Sakura asked. " Not sure." " I hope not."**

**Sakura walk out of the room. She loved Itachi and knew he loved her too but would never say it. **

**Itachi was not suprise that Sakura knew what Itachi was plain to do. She could read him like a book. He was plain on leave her in the village. She did not just of him and herself to worry about not anymore. Which was not a mad thing. They would go easy on her and the other two. Ino also had to worry about someone else then Neji that again was not a bad thing. At least Neji would be able to stay with Ino. Itachi would not be able to stay with Sakura. There was no way the Chunin exam where gong to happen for Sakura or Ino that is one thing he was sure of.**

**End it there**


	7. end

**Chapter 7**

**" So he is going to leave without us?" Ino asked.**

**" Yes." Sakura sitting on the bed. " I see." Ino said. **

**" I do not what to do this with out him." **

**" I know. Sweety but I do think it's for the best."**

**" It is. Ino You well have Neji and I well have.."**

**" Both of us." Ino said cutting Sakura off.**

**Itachi walking into the room. Ino left room.**

**" Itachi. I love you." Sakura said hugging him.**

**" I love you too. My Cherry Blossom." Itachi Said.**

**Kissing Sakura on the head then on her lips. Then he was gone.**

**He had one more thing to do.**

**" Kakashi." Itachi called.**

**" What do you want ? "**

**" Do not worry I am not after the boy. I need you to do something for me."**

**" Why would I do something for you?"**

**" Sakura is going to have my baby I need you to watch over them."**

**Kakashi was suprised. " She is only 17."**

**"I know this. Now give be your word you well do this." **

**"I Well" Itachi was gone.**

**10 month later **

**Ino had her daughter Aika two day before Sakura had her twins Natsum and Kouta.**

**Ino and Sakura were both 18 when they had them.**

**After the brith of Aika Neji and Ino got married.**

**Sakura and the twins lived with Kakashi. What suprise all of the people was that Sasuke stop hunting for is brother**

**and helped with the twins.**

**Sakura hoped one day Itachi would meet his kids.**

**The end.**

**Wow I did finsh it this time. Tell me did you like the ending or should I write and other one.**


End file.
